Mystery Has No Name
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: Ichiru still hates Zero. But when Yagari gives him a bit of paper that can change his life, should he forgive his brother?
1. Chapter 1

I dont really know where I'm going with this story or what the plot is. I would like to thank esmeralda kitty cat for reviewing one of my other fics and giving me inspiration to write :)

I don't own anything just my creativity.

Enjoy!

Zero and Ichiru had just come back from classes. As usual, Ichiru didn't say a thing to his twin. Ichiru had decided that he would NEVER forgive him.

"Ichiru-san," Yuuki said, running up to him.

"What do you want Cross?" Ichiru asked.

"Yagari-sensei told me to give you this," Yuuki handed him a bit of paper.

Ichiru scanned the paper. "So what does it say?" Yuuki asked.

"None of your business," Ichiru said, pushing her aside.

"Ichiru-san," Yuuki whispered.

Zero, who had been watching Ichiru and Yuuki from afar, ran up to where they were standing. "Ichiru, show Yuuki some respect," he yelled.

Ichiru stopped walking but didn't turn around. "And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you, huh Zero?" he asked.

"You're my twin brother! I thought we trusted each other!" Zero yelled.

"Well I wish I wasn't your twin. Then I wouldn't be stuck with this body of mine!" Ichiru yelled.

Zero didn't say anything. How could his own brother, his own flesh and blood, say something like that?

'Why did I just say that? I'm glad he's my twin,' Ichiru thought.

"If that's how you feel, then I wish I never cared for you," Zero said.

"Stop it you two. Before you say something that you regret," Yuuki said, standing in between them.

"Move Cross, I'll show Zero the man I've become. After drinking Shizuka's blood, I've become a lot stronger. If she was still alive, then I would drink her blood and become stronger than Zero. That is my wish," Ichiru said. He charged at Zero.

'He wants to be stronger than me? Okay, when he attacks me, I will only fight back a bit. I'll let him win,' Zero thought.

Ichiru jumped onto Zero and tackled him to the ground. Zero hit his head hard on the concrete, there was even a little bit of blood trickling down his head.

"You let me hurt you, you bastard!" Ichiru yelled, standing up. "Your a liar and a coward!" he ran off to his dorm room.

"Zero, are you okay? He didn't hurt you that bad, did he?" Yuuki asked.

"It's fine, I let him attack me."

"So that's why he's so upset," Yuuki said.

"He'll be back, don't you worry. He'll want to slice me to bits with his sword. That's okay," Zero said.

To be continued…

Okay so I really don't know where I'm going with this. All I know is that there will be another chapter. I can't think of anything for this fix. If you have any ideas, please leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for this very late update. I couldn't think of what to write, until… it came to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Enjoy!

Ichiru looked at the paper had given him. His eyes widened.

'Ichiru, scientists have made a pill that can cure any disease, including if you have half your strength. I have a pill so if you are interested come see me.

-Yagari.'

"A pill… that can cure my weak body," Ichiru said to himself. He ran out of his room and ran to Yagari's office. He didn't bother knocking and ran right in. "Yagari!"

"Ichiru. So, have you come to get the pill?" Yagari asked.

"Yes," Ichiru answered.

"I see, normally I wouldn't give something like this to just anyone but seeing as you are one of my students, I'll let you have it," Yagari said.

"I used to be your student," Ichiru said.

"Same thing," Yagari shrugged. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a box. "Here you go. Take it as soon as you can."

"T-thank you, Yagari," Ichiru said, accepting the the box before running out of the room. He ran all the way to his bedroom and put the box on his bed and looked at it. "If I have this pill, does that mean that Zero should be let off the hook?" he asked himself. 'Of course he should!' a voice inside is head said. 'Of course he shouldn't!' another voice said.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Ichiru yelled. "I'm going to have this pill and then I'll see what I do," he told himself. He put the pill in his mouth and swallowed. He didn't worry about a drink. Honestly, he was too excited.

3 days later…

"Ichiru-san, are you feeling okay? You like a little hot," Yuuki Cross said.

"I'm fine!" Ichiru snapped. Inside He wasn't fine. He was far from it. His insides were doing somersaults and he felt like going to sleep. 'Maybe that pill is taking an effect,' Ichiru thought.

"Okay, but if you don't feel well, make sure you tell someone. Wouldn't want you to suffer," Yuuki said before happily walking off.

Ichiru walked into his dorm and fell asleep on his bed.

However, in Yagari's office…

"WHAT?! You're kidding me! That pill was a fake?!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

Enjoy!

It had been two days now since Ichiru had eaten the pill. Yagari had not been able to find him since after class Ichiru would go straight to his dorm. There was a reason for this. Everywhere Ichiru went, he saw something strange. One time he saw a giant tiger rampaging all over the school. The reason he saw this is because he had eaten that fake pill that caused hallucinations. Ichiru just brushed the hallucinations off, claiming that they were the side-effects of him getting better and besides, they were only small hallucinations. Little did Ichiru know, the hallucinations were about to get a whole lot worse…

Ichiru was sitting in class one day, along with a few of the other Day Class students. He was sitting by himself, thinking about how he was going to get better soon now that he had taken the pill. Yagari still hadn't been able to tell him that the pill he got was fake. So Ichiru was sitting in class… WITH ONLY HIS UNDERPANTS ON?!

"W-w-what?" Ichiru stuttered, sweating a bit.

"Ichiru, is there something wrong?" the teacher asked.

"Y-yes, no, don't worry, everything's fine," Ichiru said.

"Good," and the teacher went back to teaching.

_Okay, that was weird. Didn't he notice that I'm almost naked? _Ichiru thought. When he looked at his body again, he found that he had all of his clothes back on. _This is getting weird._

_To be continued…_


End file.
